


Побег

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mild Language, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Лютер не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но других идей в голову не приходило. У него точно не получится разбудить кого-нибудь до того, как Клаус исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. А если брат влипнет в неприятности, то отец будет недоволен и огорчен.— Я пойду с тобой.
Kudos: 1





	Побег

Лютер поежился и без воодушевления посмотрел в окно кухонной двери. Несмотря на поздний час там было довольно светло — свет фонарей отражался от снега и подсвечивал весь двор серебряным сиянием. Совсем как в сказке.  
«Или как на луне», — добавил про себя Первый и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Он вовсе не был против выносить мусор, но сегодня была не его очередь, а Диего. Но Лютер проиграл брату в споре и теперь должен был пять раз вынести мусор за него.  
Первый запахнул домашний кардиган, поудобнее подхватил два черных пакета и вышел на улицу.  
Ветра не было и хлопья снега медленно планируя устилали переулок белым ковром. По прилегающей улице прошуршал колесами автомобиль, прошли два не совсем трезвых пешехода. Лютер за пару шагов дошел до мусорного контейнера, аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, приподнял крышку и закинул мусор. Просто как раз, два, три и можно обратно в тепло дома. Он уже почти обхватил пальцами ручку двери, как услышал позади приглушенный хлопок и невнятную ругань. Отступил на шаг назад и всмотрелся в тень за контейнером.

— Клаус?  
— Божечки-ёжички! — Только что поднявшийся с земли Четвертый от неожиданности чуть не упал снова. Одной рукой ухватился за стену, а вторую пятерню прижал пятерню к груди. — Лютер?

Первый поднял глаза и увидел пожарную лестницу. Видимо, с нее то братец и спрыгнул, неудачно приземлившись на мокрый снег.

— Ты чего делаешь? Из дома убегаешь?  
— Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору за поразительную смекалку, Златовласка! — Клаус показал два больших пальца, отряхнул задницу от снега и обернулся по сторонам. — Еще двадцать накину, если сделаешь вид, что не видел меня.  
— Но… как же? — Лютер поднял глаза к окнам их спален, теряющимся в темноте. — Отец сказал, что ты заболел и поэтому не был на тренировках сегодня.  
— Все верно. Утром заболел, к вечеру оклемался. А сейчас самое время проветриться! — Загребая ботинками снег, он прошел мимо брата. Выхватил из кармана куртки сигареты и уже зажал одну из них в зубах, как его окликнули.  
— Ты не можешь вот так уйти!

Клаус остановился. Повернулся, едва не завалившись набок. Недоуменно моргнул. Прикурил, улыбнулся и неопределенно махнул рукой с зажигалкой.  
— Это ты так меня остановить собираешься? Без вариантов, братиш.

Лютер выдохнул облачко пара. Посмотрел на кухонную дверь и опять на брата.  
— Я пойду с тобой.

Он думал, что Клаус рассмеется ему в лицо, но тот лишь чуть приподнял брови и затянулся.  
— Уверен? Папа бы точно этого не одобрил.  
— Лучше так, чем ты влипнешь во что-нибудь.  
— Нянькой мне будешь? — Четвертый хохотнул, а глаза заблестели в предвкушении приключения.

Лютер кивнул. Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но других идей в голову не приходило. У него точно не получится разбудить кого-нибудь до того, как Клаус исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. А если брат влипнет в неприятности, то отец будет недоволен и огорчен.

— Ну что, пойдем?

Больше не оглядываясь на окна, Первый двинулся вслед за братом.  
Он иногда хлопал себя по рукам, в попытках согреться, не спускал глаз со ссутулившейся спины впереди, и вдруг в голову ему пришли ответы на вопросы, которыми он даже не задавался.  
Последнее время за завтраками Четвертый все чаще был сонным и будто заторможенным. На тренировках пропускал удары и не уворачивался так ловко, как раньше. Терял нить беседы и не всегда слышал, что говорят окружающие. А еще он много времени проводил, запершись в комнате. Или не совсем в комнате, как оказалось.

— И часто ты так… проветриваешься?  
Брат обернулся на ходу, ладонью прикрыл лицо от снега.  
— Частенько, ага. В нашем доме кукухой можно поехать, если не выбираться.  
— Клаус?  
— Мм?  
— Ты во что-то ввязался?

Вместо ответа Четвертый резко обогнул угол здания и скрылся из виду, а Лютеру пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы не отстать. Они оказались зажатыми между кирпичными стенами в слабоосвещенном переулке. На ступеньке у неприметной двери кутался в куртку парень с жидкой бородой и с усталым взглядом. Тот поднялся навстречу Клаусу, поприветствовал его и пожал руку. Вопросительно кивнул в сторону Лютера и когда полученный ответ его удовлетворил, парень стукнул в дверь позади себя.

— Чего задумался? Идешь или как?

Лютер нахмурился, сжал кулаки и поспешно нырнул в дверь следом за Клаусом. Духота, темнота, и долбящая музыка тут же плотно его окутали. Первому показалось, что там на улице остался реальный мир, а его вынесло в сомнительную параллель. Ему здесь не нравилось.

Из узкого коридора он попал в чуть более просторное помещение. Продолговатая комната напоминала вагон со жмущимися к стенам узкими диванчиками, мерцающий свет бил по глазам, а музыка заглушала даже собственные мысли. Лютер вздрогнул, когда кто-то толкнул в бок и с облегчением выдохнул, узнав брата.

Клаус, несмотря на протесты, вложил ему в руку стакан из дешевого пластика почти до краев наполненный пивом. Отхлебнув из своего стакана, Четвертый выгнулся и достал из заднего кармана джинсов небольшой пакетик. Открыл его зубами и сразу же высыпал все содержимое в рот.

— Это таблетки?!

Утвердительный кивок, шальной взгляд. Вскинув вверх свободную руку, он обернулся вокруг себя и шагнул в свободное место на танцполе. Клаус двигался не в ритме надрывающегося трека, а будто под музыку в своей голове, и пляшущие по лицу всполохи красного света то и дело выхватывали из темноты абсолютно блаженную улыбку. Лютер был поражен, но не знал чем больше — тем, что Клаус принимает наркотики или тем, как он вдруг преобразился, расслабился и успокоился. Нервные, резкие движения стали плавнее, а сам он — будто бы мягче.

Лютер тряхнул головой.  
«Конечно, Клаус расслаблен, он же под кайфом!» — Первый оставил свой стакан на ближайший столик, схватил брата за руку и потянул к выходу.

— Эй, эй!  
— Пойдем отсюда.  
Клаус с трудом вырвался из рук брата и расплескал почти все пиво.  
— Ты какого хрена творишь? Вечеринка не нравится?  
— Да. Отстойная.  
— Ну так и вперед. — Язык заплетался, но он все еще пытался перекричать музыку. — Я тебя не звал, сам в няньки записался.  
— В таком состоянии я тебя не оставлю.  
— В каком таком состоянии?

До того как Клаус успел влить в себя остатки пива, Лютер вышиб стакан и опять поймал его за руки. На этот раз, несмотря на отчаянные попытки сопротивления, он дотащил его до выхода из клуба и вытолкнул на морозный воздух. Тишина переулка оглушила Четвертого еще больше, чем грохочущая музыка внутри и он не сразу услышал, как к нему обратился один из стоящей неподалеку компании мужчин.

— Эй, вот так встреча!  
— Я прошу прощения, — Лютер попытался встрять в разговор, но на него не обратили внимания.  
— Думал, бабки мои сопрешь и ничего тебе не будет?  
Клаус потер лицо и отмахнулся. Голова шла кругом, а ноги и руки неприятно покалывало.  
— Слушай. Косячнул, виноват. Я верну, но давай…

Прежде чем Лютер успел сообразить, что произошло, незнакомец ударил брата под дых. Подхватил согнувшегося Клауса за края куртки и приложил спиной о стену. Четвертый закашлялся.

— Блять, Стив, у меня все равно нет сейчас денег.  
— Да, вижу. Потому что ты уже накидался на мои кровные, мудик.

Лютер вышел из оцепенения, когда Стив рванул Клауса за плечи, наклонил и ударил коленом по лицу. Он бросился на помощь брату, но ему наперерез уже выскочили трое друзей незнакомца Стива. Все они были выше, крупнее Первого и совершенно не подозревали, что щуплый на первый вид мальчишка может хоть что-то им сделать.  
Высокий, бородатый и весом под сто килограмм первым отлетел в сторону и сполз по кирпичной стене. Лютер проскользнул под рукой второго и ударил его локтем в спину, сразу же уложив на землю, и сделал подсечку третьему. Кто-то из нападавших подгадал момент и с земли дернул Лютера за ноги, повалив и его в холодную грязь под ногами, но радость от успеха была скоротечной. Совершенно не напрягаясь, он снова раскидал троицу, попутно сломав одному руку, а другому несколько ребер. Третий уже не мог подняться с земли без посторонней помощи.

Лютер же, наконец, ухватил за шиворот Стива и оттащил от брата. Впечатал в стену. Ударил по лицу и выбил пару зубов. Ударил еще раз и толкнул в сторону, давая возможность свалить.

— Ах ты, сученыш!  
— Хотите продолжения? — Лютер встал между братом и нападавшим и закатал рукава.  
Стив сплюнул кровь и окинул Первого с ног до головы, а после перевел взгляд на сползшего на асфальт Клауса.  
— В следующий раз тебе крышка, пиздюк.

Лютер не дрогнул и не пошевелился, сверлил мужчин тяжелым взглядом, пока они не исчезли из переулка.

— Блять, Лютер…

Жалобный стон из-под ног вернул Первого в реальность. Он сразу же опустился на колени и схватил брата за плечи. Бледное лицо заливала кровь из разбитого носа, губы дрожали от холода и он все еще не мог сфокусировать пьяный взгляд.

— Как ты? Что болит? Что мне делать Клаус? Отнести тебя домой? В больницу?  
— Да ты уже все сделал, дубина. — Неожиданно резким движением он скинул руки брата с плеч. — Какого хера ты вообще влез? Да еще со своей силой… Бляяяять.  
— Но он же… он же избивал тебя.  
— А теперь в следующий раз он меня вообще убьет! — Повысил голос и ударил ладонью по луже, в которой сидел.  
— О чем ты только думал Клаус, когда воровал? Господи, как это вообще…  
— О том, что мне нужны таблетки! Вот о чем я думал!

Лютер был в замешательстве. Он смотрел на брата, которого знал шестнадцать лет, но, оказывается, не знал совершенно.

Клаус пальцы к уголкам глаз. Поморщился.  
— Как мне помочь тебе?  
— Свали, пожалуйста, нахер отсюда. — Голос дрожал. Сам Клаус дрожал.  
— Я не могу тебя оставить вот так.  
— Пожалуйста, Лютер, Боже, Святый, оставь меня одного! Из-за твоей гребаной заботы все это и произошло… черт…

Лютер поднялся и подхватил брата на руки. Тот поначалу вырывался, ругался, но вскоре затих и вроде бы даже задремал.

Вернувшись в Академию, Лютер разбудил маму, чтобы она помогла Клаусу, и рассказал отцу о случившемся. Получил свой выговор за то, что покинул дом ночью.

На следующий день Четвертый не появился ни на завтрак, ни на тренировку, как, впрочем, и несколько дней после этого. Ночами Лютер выходил в переулок, с надеждой перехватить брата, но тот, похоже, нашел другой способ убегать из дома и оставаться незамеченным.  
Клаус никогда больше не заговаривал о той ночи. Нет, он вовсе не отстранился и не закрылся, а просто делал вид, что ничего не произошло — не было ни клуба, ни таблеток, ни драки. И, раз Клаусу так было удобно, то Лютер не пытался возвращаться к этой теме. Раз его забота только сделала хуже, он решил держаться на расстоянии, даже когда видел, что Четвертый нуждается в помощи. Особенно когда это видел.

И, кажется, в тот день, когда случилась заварушка на ферме у Сисси, он впервые за шестнадцать лет помог брату — прикрыл его от пуль. Сделал то, что должен был делать все эти годы. Быть старшим братом, несмотря на то, что они родились в один день. Быть Первым во всех отношениях, а не только по номеру в отцовском списке. Может, тогда все сложилось бы иначе.

***

Пока все готовились к отправке домой и прощались с близкими, Лютер стоял около той самой телеги с сеном, за которой они втроем еще недавно прятались. Он обернулся, когда услышал осторожное покашливание за спиной.

— Не помешаю? — Клаус потер ладони одна о другую, и спрятал их под мышками.  
— Ты бы лучше в дом шел. Холодно здесь.  
Клаус тряхнул головой и сделал несколько шагов вперед, чтобы встать рядом с братом.  
— Я хотел сказать спасибо.  
— Мм? За что? — Лютер нахмурился, но его лоб почти сразу разгладился. Он кивнул на телеги. — А, за это. Да не за что, в общем.  
— Нет. Нет, за это, конечно, тоже, — Клаус зачастил, тряхнул головой, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдержал паузу. — За ту ночь, в клубе. Тебе, не стоило ввязываться, но… спасибо, что ты сделал это.  
— Оу. — Первый скрестил руки на груди. Ответ взгляд в сторону и кивнул сам себе. — Ну, да. Хорошо. Не за что.

Клаус серьезно смотрел на него снизу вверх, через упавшие на лицо волосы и действительно имел в виду то, что говорил. А потом он хлопнул брата по плечу, криво улыбнулся и весь скукожился.  
— А теперь я побегу в дом, то соски́ отвалятся от этого сучьего холода.

Перепрыгивая через сугробы и совершенно по-идиотски взмахивая руками, Четвертый побежал к дому. Первый улыбнулся и последовал за братом.


End file.
